Return to Me
by little miss muffet1
Summary: Repost- A tall dark hansom guy from Buffy's past returns, but is he really all he seems? Finishes eventually as a B/A.


Return to me **__**

Return to me

by Englishchick and Little Miss Muffet

****

Disclaimer; All characters belong to Joss, the God, Whedon and the good people at Mutant Enemy (grrr arrrgh). We are just borrowing them, 'because of, the **_fun!_**', and we shall return them, more or less unscathed, (more or less, a little more, a little less, but who's keeping track?) Please don't sue, cause we have nothing of value, 'cept the Porsche, the little condo we own in the south of France, the multi-million business we run on weekends and Bill Gates ass (ok, I know, abusing sarcasm... hehehe, oh yeah, now I have to ask Bill Gates not to sue me...*whimpers*) :) Disclaimed enough yet?

****

Authors Notes; OK, i wrote the prologue (little miss muffet) after English chick and I decided to collaborate. We think that it's cool, but the final vote's up to you. We dedicate this story to all those people out there that have previously reviewed our work. It's a change from our previous stuff, but a move in the right direction we hope you agree. If we get enough feedback we'll continue with the story, but read and review please... :D

**__**

Set after the gift, Buffy's back, so is a certain tall, handsome, well built man from her past... 

means flashback with the exception of chapter three, where it is all flashback

Prologue

Buffy walked through the threshold, pausing momentarily before swinging the heavy iron gate open. The crypt had been deserted for a few weeks or so after she had destroyed the nest of vampires that had been living there. Still, her nightly patrol took her past it and it was better to be safe than sorry, or so Giles had told her.

The strong musty odour met her as she entered the dark crypt. She stalked in, creeping through the dark shadows close to the walls, scanning the vast space for signs of movement. Nothing. Completely empty. Buffy walked into the open space in the centre of the room, brushing past two empty sarcophagi. The pasty walls were stained with blood, a distant reminder of the sinister purpose the crypt had served in recent years. Buffy shuddered with the thought, glancing around one last time before she turned to leave the tomb. That's when she heard it.

Buffy ran out of the tomb, her stake grasped tightly in her hand. The smooth grain sat tightly in her grip and her hand was held close to her chest ready for combat. That's when she saw him. He was in hand-to-hand combat with a vamp, his large muscular frame easily dominating the would-be predator, with a round house kick to the vamps' face and a powerful jab to his rib's the man sank his make shift stake into the vampire's heart. One, two, three, four... the vampire disintegrated into a pile of brown dust, disbanding on the breeze that swept through the grave yard.

The man swung around sharply, turning face to face with Buffy, a moment of recognition passed between the two before the silence was broken with acknowledgement...

**__**

Chapter One; The confrontation

A moment of recognition passed between the two before Buffy broke their gaze with a powerful left hook to the man's cheekbone.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing here?" she shrieked angrily at the figure lying sprawled out on a nearby grave. She clenched her fists tightly into to balls, her manicured fingernails digging sharply into the soft flesh of her palms. 

The figure clambered to his feet clumsily, holding onto a headstone for support. He stood upright, towering above the tiny slayer, assuming the defensive position. His dark clothing was marked with the soft dirt from the newly laid grave plot, and his face was an unhealthy crimson shade from where the young girl had laid him with a fierce punch. The man stepped down, relaxing his stance in an attempt to calm the enraged slayer and as an offering of peace. It served to enrage her even more, Buffy angrily stalked up to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to her eye level. She stared intensely into his eyes for a moment before she loosened her grip.

Struggling to regain his composure, Riley Finn stepped back apologetically dropping his hands to his side in an acceptance of defeat. 

"Buffy. How are you" he asked guiltily, his voice breaking softly when he muttered her name. 

"I was fine until _you _left" she replied, her harsh words softening under his ashamed gaze.

A moment passed between them when neither uttered a word, neither moved to greet the other warmly, yet neither could bring themselves to turn away.

The gentle breeze had picked up wind since she had entered the graveyard, and it snatched wildly at her shirt. She hugged it closer to her; desperate for the warmth she needed from it. Her eyes darted around, unable to look upon the figure that stood before her. She shivered slightly and a moment later felt his heavy leather jacket being placed on her small shoulders. She looked up appreciatively and sighed, pulling Riley into a grateful hug. 

They stood like that for what seemed an eternity, each answering every anxiety that overtook them and the situation they now found themselves in. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Buffy" Riley said softly before breaking down in her arms, sobbing for the months that had passed between them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so sorry. Please Buffy..." he muttered softly into the soft material of her blouse, his tears marking the powerful burgundy colour with dark smudges of anguish.

"Sssshhhhhhh, it's ok. It's ok. Please, Riley, it's ok. I'm sorry too, please just, please." 

**__**

Chapter two; Understandings

They walked through the graveyard silently, each taking in the recent events of the night. The moon was hidden behind a crop of Willow trees, clouds obscuring the beautiful skyline of the town, the moon silhouetting the tombs and headstones in the cemetery. The crisp grass crunched under their heavy footsteps, breaking the soft silence that passed between them.

October 2001, Central American Rainforest 

**Finn ran out into the opening, the pack of vampires in steady pursuit. He was slowing, his muscles ached and his unsteady breathing was coming in rasps. His heavy backpack had long since been forgotten, unlike the sharp stake that rested in his fist, slipping in his sweaty grip. His commando uniform had been ripped to shreds in the demon attack he and his men had been called out to earlier in the day. The rips in the material exposed Riley's torn flesh, blood seeping through the cuts to his chest and arms. His once handsome face was marred by gashes running from one side of his forehead to the other, and his unshaven chin was stained subtly with dried blood. Sweat beaded on his temples, he was losing ground, he could hear the soft growl of the vampire over his left shoulder.

*This is it. Oh God, oh god oh god. I'm going to die. Oh God.*

The vampire launched itself at the flagging form of Riley, pouncing swiftly onto his muscular back. Riley went down under the extra weight. He lay stunned on the forest floor as the vampire pack gathered round his body. Riley staggered to his feet, still clutching the stake in his hand. he pulled it up menacingly, before moving towards a female vampire, running at her.

Finn punched the vamp in the face, swiftly bringing his leg up in front forcing out a fatigued snap-kick. The vampire blocked the move easily, grabbing his leg and throwing him in the air. Finn lay there dazed, shuddering from the distinctive *cracking* sound he heard come from his leg. The pain rushed around his body, winded and dejected he no longer put up a fight as the vampires closed in around him. He merely muttered her name, sadly willing her forgiveness as he prepared to meet his maker. That was the last thing Riley Finn saw before the darkness seeped through his mind and swallowed him up.**

Buffy sat heavily down on the leather chair. They had been lucky that their old booth had been unoccupied, it had been quite a while since they had been to the Espresso Pump together. The vinyl surface of the tabletop squeaked as Riley ran his hands down it, catching the attention of a nearby waitress. She hurried over, notepad ready to take their order.

"A cappuccino and a latté for us thanks, extra sprinkles please. Oh and a blueberry muffin please." Buffy finished ordering and sank back into the seat. During their walk back from the cemetery, they had talked a lot, mainly shop talk. Riley was back from his excursion with the military, on compassionate leave, as technically, the government still considered Buffy dead. He had gone on to explain that he had been visiting her grave when he had been attacked by the vamp, the part where Buffy came in, completely undead, and punched his face in. 

Shop talk dealt with, they sat staring off into absolution, neither one breaching the uncomfortable silence that passed between them.

**Riley woke in shackles, his ankles and wrists bound tightly together. His uniform although shredded into tight ribbons, clung to his body, soaked through from all the blood that poured from the deep slashing wounds that littered his toned chest and abdomen. He lay doubled over, shooting pain flooding his head, and sharp tenderness caressing his beaten body. He looked around, his head spinning from the effort, is swollen eyes betraying his surroundings. His shackles were mounted on a heavy iron frame, rusted bronze from age and disuse. Riley moved to sit up, the shackles chafing the tender skin on his wrists, he winced with pain and sank back down into a crouched position.

The vampire observed the scene from the corner of the room. The boy was in a sorry state, covered in blood and his limbs broken beyond repair. Indeed, the agony would now be over if he hadn't uttered the name of the slayer as they prepared to dine. But, he had, and suffering he was. Still, information was required on the slayer, and the boy was better to give it alive over dead. Or Undead. The boy had been brought to the lair as a precaution from the sun should he turn slowly. He would make a fine meal, and his secrets would ensure their survival. He would serve his purpose well or not at all... 

****

Chapter Three; Darkness

Riley screamed in agony, as he fought the intense impulse to curl into a ball. The vampires had been torturing him for over an hour, conjuring every imaginable punishment they could muster. Boils and burns swelled on his raw skin, gaping slash wounds covering the rest. Riley's handsome face was contorted into a mask of pure agony, and his screams echoed out into the dark night.

"He won't tell us anything. He loves her too much, I can smell it on him. The disgusting scent of love, it fills my lungs. No, he won't tell us anything now. For us to kill her, he has to loath her…." the head vamp observed intently. He moved forward towards the ailing for of Riley Finn. "Don't fight us brother, embrace us, as you once embraced our sister. Let us drink of you, and the agony will stop. Let us kill you, and you're pain shall be no more. Let us brother." 

Riley struggled weakly against the tight hold of the two vampires. They held him down strongly, one of them roughly grabbing his slashed wrist, his fingernails digging tightly into the wounded flesh. Riley screamed in agony, his skin flushing a crimson shade. His dirty blond hair was crusted with blood and his blood shot eyes searching desperately for salvation. Still he struggles, lurching against the vampire's grasp, ignoring the unbearable pain from his leg. Still he refused, holding on to consciousness and his life. He refused them, spitting his words out like sour lemons.

"You. Will. Never. Get. To. Her. You may kill me, but you will never get to her". His voice was hoarse, his jugular throbbing rapidly with every word he spoke. Still he held on. Still….

The Vampire cried out "Enough. If you will not come willing, then we will take you with force. We will take you, and by god we will have you". As he approached his victim, he kicked him soundly in the ribs. Blood poured from the corner of Riley's mouth, as he gasped for air, crying out softly to God. "Your God will not save you now boy." Once again, the vampire kicked Riley hard in the ribs, the cracking sound amplified in the empty room. Riley coughed, his muffled whimpers came slower and slower, each breath rasped softer than the last. Shallow breaths, dying breaths. The vampire took his heeled boot and stomped soundly on Riley's leg, and smiled in delight as a violent scream ripped through the air. "Embrace us boy. Embrace us".

"Please, please, please……" Riley choked out.

"Close enough boys." The vampire shifted to his feral visage, his yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight. He ceremoniously dropped to his knees, slowly peeling away the remains of Riley's torn shirt to reveal his neck. He traced his finger along a slash wound before lifting it to his mouth. The sucked it, tasting Riley's blood. He smiled. 

"Oh dear boy. All you're life you have strived to be good. Fighting the darkness, fighting evil. And where has it brought you, it, has brought you… here. It, has brought you to me. You're destiny was never to be a warrior of light boy, no you're destiny is darker than that….you're destiny **_is_** the darkness."

The vampire traced the delicate contours of Riley's neckline, slowly inching closer to his throbbing flesh. He bit down slowly, savouring the rich blood that coursed through his veins. Riley moaned softly, sliding away into oblivion. 

The vampire held out his wrist. Quickly he slashed it, spilling a singular drop of blood onto his dark skin. He pressed it to Riley's lips, the dark liquid flowing heavily down his throat, the rich liquid staining his teeth, forcing his fate. Riley went limp, his soul gone, his body. Empty.

"Oh my dear boy. How wrong you were…"

to be continued…….


End file.
